


Georgi and Miss Lilia

by Smolpanda2020



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Georgi likes ballet, Like still adults but not as old as they are in canon, Well I can fix that, Wetting, Young Georgi Popovich, Young Victor Nikiforov, Younger Lilia Baranovskaya, even though Yakov isn't actually their parent but shhh, parental favouritism, why is young Victor a tag but young Georgi isn't?, younger Yakov Feltsman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolpanda2020/pseuds/Smolpanda2020
Summary: Yakov plays favourites. Lilia doesn't approve. Little Georgi just wants to be seen. Little Victor is oblivious to it all.
Relationships: Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this one isn't regression, that's a first! In this fic they're actually little kids, like maybe 5 or 6? Anyway, for context, both Victor and Georgi are staying with Yakov to further their ice skating training, and they came to stay with him while Lilia was away performing in another country, so she hasn't actually been home for like a month or so, that's why she hasn't met the boys until now. Anyway, enjoy!

There was no shame in sleeping late into the morning just this once, Lilia had decided. She had arrived home late last night after constant performances every night for months on end, and even Yakov had looked drowsy as he sat up waiting for her, so she by comparison had been beyond exhausted. They had slid into bed next to each other with no fanfare, Yakov had assured her that she would meet his new students in the morning (whether she wanted to or not), and that had been the end of the conversation. The alarm had gone off at 6, and Yakov had dragged himself out of the warmth with his usual grumbling. Lilia had felt his glance over at her, but she had remained resolutely silent and still, as though the incessant shrieking of the alarm hadn't been anywhere near enough to wake her. They were used to rising at the same time and going about their morning together, but for once Yakov understood and didn't bother her. He turned off the alarm, dressed in the dark, and crept out of the room... Or at least, Lilia assumed that was what he did. She was back to sleep before he had even removed his pyjamas. She slept peacefully for another two hours or so, enjoying the feeling of having the whole bed to herself - she always did prefer to sleep alone - until at last she was woken by voices downstairs. Specifically, arguing voices. Yakov's gruff annoyance, and a new voice, unfamiliar and high-pitched, a child. Two children, actually, one doing the actual arguing and the other chiming in here and there, wanting to add to a conversation that they were clearly not a part of. Right, of course, Yakov's new student. Students. It was still hard to remember that there was more than one, Yakov had only ever spoken of little Vitya. Well, this Vitya sounded like quite the argumentative brat! Just how much was Yakov letting them get away with? Realising that the noise wasn't going away anytime soon, Lilia reluctantly pulled herself out of bed to start the day, still unpleasantly tired but now too awake to do anything about it. In the short time that it took her to get dressed and make herself presentable, the child's voice went from arguing to full-on wailing, it sounded as though this Vitya child was throwing some kind of tantrum. How old were they?! Surely Yakov hadn't taken on a toddler, he had sworn he was too old for that now... She hurried downstairs, her curiosity almost getting the better of her need to be graceful and composed at all times, and followed the noise to the kitchen. Sure enough, there sat two children around the breakfast table, one with long silver hair - how odd for a child - and the other, the one who was causing the racket, with a shock of jet-black hair that looked as though it hadn't been brushed yet. They were an amusing parallel to each other, one light and the other dark, and for the moment their behaviours seemed to reflect this as Yakov fought to calm things down.  
"Georgi, for heaven's sake, this is the third time this week, you can't just keep-"  
"No no no!!! I don't WANT to skate, I don't care!"  
"Oh for the love of... Very well, I will focus on Victor today, you can skip training again..." Although the little boy seemed to have gotten what he wanted, and the screaming did stop, he sobbed even harder when told this, barely able to gasp for breath between choked whimpers. Yakov looked to be at the end of his rope, and his frustration only grew when he finally caught sight of Lilia standing calmly in the doorway.  
"Agh, I'm sorry Lilia, did we wake you?" He groaned, obviously expecting to be scolded.  
"Yes, actually, you did. What exactly is going on here?" She finally stepped into the room properly and walked over to the crying child, who was turning an alarming shade of red from lack of breath. He stared up at her through his tears, a mixture of guilt and misery covering his face. He obviously hadn't intended to inconvenience anyone else, and seemed to feel bad enough for it now that it didn't warrant a telling-off. He opened his mouth, either to try and steady his breathing or explain just what this had been all about, but Yakov spoke over him.  
"Georgi does not want to practise his skating today... Again. I see no reason to fight with him. If he does not wish to better himself, then he will simply never improve, and I shall spend my time on students who are willing to learn..." He glanced over at the silver-haired child with a fond smile, and suddenly things started to make a lot more sense...  
"So that must be your Vitya, then." Lilia surmised, nodding to the child - who was sat eating a very sugary, monstrously unhealthy cereal while watching the whole show with an innocent smile. Lilia didn't wait for Yakov's nod of confirmation before continuing.  
"I must admit, Yakov, I didn't realise you had taken on two students. The way you talked, I thought it was just Vitya."  
"Wh-what on earth do you mean? I always said 'they', I made it clear there was more than one!" Her husband sputtered, his face going an ugly shade of red.  
"I thought that was Vitya's preferred pronoun. You never mentioned this little one by name, nor anything that he had been doing with you..." As predicted, the crying boy visibly drooped at her words, and the tears flowed even harder. Yakov's face went from red to purple, and with that, Lilia understood completely. Yakov was playing favourites with his students, a dangerous habit for any coach to fall into, and it had left this little boy feeling abandoned. Screaming and crying was clearly the only way to get his coach to actually look at him for once, and what else did he have to make a fuss over except practise? Lilia felt her heart go out to this little lost boy, this wasn't his fault... She crouched down so that they were level, and dragged a silk handkerchief out of her pocket to mop at his damp face and help him blow his nose, else he might just suffocate before her very eyes. Once the small boy could finally take in a few deep breaths, and was blinking up at her in obvious adoration - it was far cuter than it should have been - she finally spoke to him, and only him.  
"What's your name, little one?" She asked in a voice far softer than any she had ever used before. She once again heard Yakov try to answer her, but one hard glare thoroughly silenced him, and she turned back to the little boy with all traces of anger gone from her face.  
"I'm Georgi... A-and that's Victor, not Vitya..." He pointed a tiny, delicate hand towards the child who was still wolfing down his cereal. "Vitya's just a nickname that Yakov calls him, not his real name..."  
"I see. Thank you for explaining, little one. Now, can you explain to me why you don't want to practise skating today?" Lilia was fairly certain she already knew the answer she was going to get, but it turned out that somehow, things could get even more heartbreaking.  
"There's no point, Victor's better than me..." Came the despondent answer.  
"But don't you think that might change if you practise enough?" She asked carefully.  
"Doesn't matter... He'll always be better to Yakov..." Those words shattered her heart in a way she didn't even know was possible, and even Yakov himself winced at them. He tried to correct Georgi, tried to feed the poor child some excuse, but Lilia spoke straight over him.  
"You're quite right, Yakov. Georgi will not have skating practise today... In fact, he wont even be coming to the rink with you and Victor. There will be no need." She decided firmly.  
"Wh-what?! But he can't just stay home all day doing nothing, he needs to keep active or he won't be in any fit condition to skate when he finally goes back to it!" Yakov's utter stupidity was really grating on her nerves now...  
"He most certainly will not be doing nothing. He shall be with me in my dance studio, and I shall teach him ballet." The child - Georgi, she reminded herself - gave a tiny gasp of delight at this idea, though whether he was passionate about ballet or simply the idea of having an adult all to himself for a day was sadly impossible to tell. She quietly eyed him up and down. He was lithe and delicate, and had a natural dancer's body that Yakov's training had only improved. She got the feeling that, if left without interference, his potential would have been utterly wasted on the ice. This boy belonged on a stage. And, as she gazed at him while lost in thought, he slid off of the chair he had been perched on, attempted a half-decent pirouette that went into a remarkably balanced arabesque, and gazed back at her hopefully. She found herself applauding before she even knew she was doing so, smiling softly and telling him that that was very good, he had most certainly impressed her. You'd have thought she promised the boy a very expensive Christmas present from the reaction that this simple praise garnered, and her heart shattered impossibly further. No child should look so dizzyingly happy at a few positive words, as though he had never heard them spoken to him before. Well, from now on he would hear them as often as possible, she vowed.  
"Now then, Georgi. We'll both have breakfast then start your training, alright?" She stood up, deciding to take control of the situation again.  
"Yes, Miss Lilia!" The now-happy voice chirped eagerly as he turned to his own cereal. Miss Lilia? The little dear must have heard Yakov using her name earlier. She had always made a point of insisting that anyone who worked with her should refer to her as 'Madame Baranovskaya', even after she was married... But Miss Lilia was probably easier for a small child to pronounce, her maiden name was quite the mouthful. And besides... It sounded unfairly adorable coming from her new little ballerina boy. Yes, he could be the exception to her rule. An exception seemed like a good way to start what felt distinctly like a new chapter in both of their lives... And a good start could only promise more good things in the future...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia has questions, Yakov isn't around to answer them. Georgi's first ballet lesson goes perfectly until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I honestly wasn't sure this would be getting any more chapters, but I agreed to write something else recently, so of course now my brain wants to focus on every other story! As always, I hope you like it, let me know if you do please! And heed the new tags, just in case!

As Lilia had expected, Georgi took to ballet like a natural, picking up on the basics with remarkable speed. Lilia had never much fancied herself a teacher in the past - she usually lacked patience for anyone who wasn't already at her level - but it was proving surprisingly easy to retrace the steps of her own first lessons. Simple instructions that had become as engrained in her as breathing, so instinctive that she hadn't even realised she could still remember how to put them into words. But put them into words she did, and Georgi listened attentively to every single one. With a quiet smirk of amusement, she wondered idly if Yakov was having quite such an easy time of it with his Victor - from what she had heard in his letters while she was away, the little boy had a penchant for mischief and attempting jumps that his young body couldn't possibly hope to get right, and it was costing Yakov the last of his already-thinning hair. Still, she supposed her husband must, to some extent, enjoy the challenge. Otherwise, why would he have taken the child on in the first place? But then again, why take on a child so starkly juxtaposed as Georgi, only to ignore him? Lilia quietly pushed the thoughts aside for now, filing them away in her head for later. It would do no good to frustrate herself with questions that couldn't be answered until Yakov came back from the rink. She focused herself entirely on the lesson, trying to give the little boy in her care all the attention that he seemed to have been missing out on. And perhaps his sheer adoration had made her cocky, perhaps the success so far had made her believe that nothing could go wrong. She should have known better. She should have known that with children, there will always be something unexpected. But as it was, she simply didn't see it coming, and when Georgi suddenly froze in the middle of practising his positions, only to suddenly bend double at the waist, it caught her completely by surprise. She rushed to his side, thinking that he must have stretched too far and pulled a muscle - only to see the sizeable puddle spreading quickly around his feet, trailing down from his legs, down from where his hands were clasped over his - oh. Oh dear. And just like that, they were back in completely uncharted waters. Lilia hadn't spent enough time around children to know what to do, or if this was even normal. Yakov had mentioned that both Georgi and Victor were five years old, and she could have sworn that that was past the age where the occasional toileting accident was considered normal, but now she wasn't so sure. Worse, what if Georgi had some medical condition that she hadn't been made aware of? Lilia was used to always knowing what to do, and despised how clueless she felt in this moment... But then Georgi blinked up at her, his eyes wide and terrified and filled with tears, clearly convinced that he was about to be scolded and punished, and it turned out that she didn't have to know what to do. She was once again moving before she even realised she had done so, this time kneeling beside him with her arms outstretched. The child threw himself into her arms and sobbed helplessly, while she simply held him as tight as she dared, fearing that she might break him if she were too rough. Surely this couldn't be normal? Surely if accidents were still commonplace at five, they wouldn't warrant such a meltdown... Another question for later, she decided. It was best to focus on right now. Georgi was still trembling against her, struggling to calm down, and they weren't going to get anywhere until he was sufficiently soothed. The words didn't exactly come naturally to her, but after a few reassurances of "there there, you're ok" and "it's alright, it happens to everyone sometimes", the little boy seemed to be over the worst of his upset. He hesitantly lifted his head from where he had been weeping into Lilia's shoulder and looked at her uncertainly, a silent question of 'what do we do now?' It was a good question, and one that she actually had a solid answer to: a bath, a change of clothes, and a mop for the floor, in that order. She made to stand up, but as she did so, it quickly became clear that Georgi wasn't quite ready to let go of the hug yet. This wasn't terribly hard to fix. He weighed very little, and it was easy enough to settle him against her hip and carry him upstairs. Again the question of normal childhood behaviours tugged at her brain - should five year olds still be carried around like this? - but again she forced it aside. Normal could be forgone just this once for the sake of ease, for the sake of not prompting more tears, for the sake of not leaving a wet trail across the carpets and all the way to the bathroom. Even once they were there, Georgi clung on as Lilia filled the bathtub and tipped in a small amount of the children's bubble bath that was sitting on the ledge. He only reluctantly let go when he seemed to realise that he would have to undress, which he did without hesitation. He didn't seem concerned that Lilia was still there, and she tried not to be concerned either. It was a matter of necessity, she told herself - if five was too young to keep your clothes dry, it was most certainly too young to be left unsupervised in the bath. Georgi hopped in as soon as there was enough water and set to cleaning himself off, so Lilia simply hovered nearby for supervision and gathered up the discarded clothes, placing them in the laundry basket. By the time it was time to get out, she was waiting with a fluffy towel to wrap him up in, and only once he was busy drying himself off did she finally deem it safe to leave the bathroom. She hurried to change her own clothes since they had grown rather damp, both from being cried on and from carrying her little boy upstairs, then went to fetch clothes for said little boy. It suddenly struck her just how domestic this whole scene was, and the thought left her a little shaken. She was not Georgi's mother, and she had no right or responsibility to act like she was. But... Did she want to? Had the child really wriggled his way into her heart so fast? And did he want her to act this way? Well, the last question at least was fairly obvious: Georgi seemed to adore having a mother figure, drinking in each and every drop of affection he was given. It was clear that he didn't want this to stop... And Lilia was slowly coming to accept that she didn't particularly want to stop either. She had never believed in motherly instincts, or at least never believed that she possessed any, but perhaps that was just another thing that was to change now. And perhaps, she thought as Georgi's smile once again melted her heart when she walked hack into the bathroom with his new clothes, perhaps she could live with that...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought? Anything is appreciated!


End file.
